Coremy Lozoya
Coremy Lozoya is a member of the Morgan-Rice Travelling Carnival. Appearance Coremy is short and petite with pale skin, dark hair in a bob with bangs, and green eyes that were once hazel. She's often dressed in black or dark green, or similar dark colors. Personality Coremy is very closed off and secretive, with tiny quirks that make her come off as socially inept. She can also come off as cold and abrasive. She's very no nonsense about everything she does and is one of the more serious members of the carnival. She loves snakes, and is shown to talk to many of them, including her soulfang familiars. Biography Early Life Coremy was born to a human father and an elven mother in the kingdom of Arcadia, who left her on her father's doorstep. Her father, deeming himself not ready to raise a child, left her with a local carnival, where she was adopted by the leaders, Morgan and Rice. She was raised by them and the others in the carnival. After staying in Arcadia for a few years, the carnival travelled to other places. The carnival was secretly a band of monster hunters, so Coremy trained to fight and became skilled double wielding weapons. She also became skilled in interacting with snakes and began working on a snake charming act. Forging a Pact Coremy was always a curious soul, and whenever the carnival went to a new town, she always visited the library and poured herself into learning whatever she could. One day, in a strange small town, Coremy picked up a strange tome, and upon reading a sentence in an unfamiliar language, a strange woman appeared to her, a woman whose appearance flickered between mortal and something otherworldly and terrifying. She introduced herself as Cthylla and offered Remy magic power. Coremy accepted, forging her pact. Coremy is mostly left to her own devices, but sometimes Cthylla calls on her to take action against her enemies. Coremy also received two gifts from her patron- a pair of black shortswords carved with an all-seeing emerald eye, and a pair of soulfang serpents. Abilities *Weaponship: Coremy is skilled using two weapons in each hand. *Magic: Coremy was given the power to do magic by her patron, Cthylla. Some specific powers given include summoning clawed tentacles and growing wings that allow her to fly. She also uses water magic and a little bit of psionicism. She also gained the ability to speak and understand Deep Speech, the language of Mind Flayers. Relationships Friends *Erevan Pulsifer: Erevan is Coremy's closest friend within the carnival, even though she's not entirely open with him, he's come the closest to breaking through her shell. They're often seen working together and she even lets him help her with Cthylla's requests. She's protective of him. Others *Dusk Jillian Luzon: Coremy is initially mistrustful of Dusk, as she's heard of the woman's deceitful nature and hasn't had the best interactions with the woman the last few times they encountered each other. In particular, Coremy is mistrustful of her relationship with Erevan, believing that Dusk will break his heart. However, in recent events, she's come to see Dusk in a more positive light as the other woman works to better herself. Trivia *She is originally from Arcadia. Category:Females Category:She/Her Category:Half Elves Category:Half Moon Elves Category:Hybrids Category:Morgan-Rice Travelling Carnival Members Category:Warlocks Category:Mages Category:Great Old One Warlocks Category:Devil DM Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Water Mages Category:Psionicists Category:Norse Characters Category:Performers Category:Monster Hunters Category:A to Z